They Came In From The Dark
by LiTori
Summary: So... This is my NCEA L1 creative writing; I liked it, and I decided to put it up to share it with you all. Based off "The Long Way Home" by Norah Jones. WARNING: Contains Christian themes. 4-shot


**_They Came In From The Dark._**

_._

_Well I stumble in the darkness_

_Lost and alone_

.

The gravel cut into her feet, tearing the skin and tissue, a gory mess of red and pale yellow, leaving a trail of blood that marked her journey.

The trees seemed to bend down towards her, as if wondering what creature dared to enter their midst, during the hour in which all dark things come forth.

The branches reached out their fingers, reaching down to choke and enfold the girl in their cold embrace.

The shadows played with her mind, making shapes; creatures that had no names, spawn of her own fears.

She was alone, she could tell that much, her friends long gone, taken by the night.

The wind howled, making the girl shiver, the icy fingers driving a knife of bitter winter through the thin clothes that she wore.

.

_Though I said I'd go before us_

_Show the way back home_

.

The warmth of the fire had long since been extinguished, the cold seeping in through her skin and seeming to freeze her very soul.

The people she once called friends would not have noticed her departure; she was merely a nobody, in a sea of nobodies.

The sweet taste of popularity had been perfect; strawberries and summer. But, summer must turn into autumn, and autumn into winter. Popularity must fade; friendship will eventually wither like flowers at the first frost.

The bliss that she had felt by fitting in, had turned as sour as fermented grapes, the bittersweet taste of revenge was a bad flavour that she couldn't get rid of.

The path was long and twisted, winding through the trees seemingly at random.

The girl paused as a shard of horror struck her heart, sticking and burrowing deeper into her already shattered heart. What if she had completely lost the path? She wished with all her heart that she could rewind the past, and rectify her mistakes. But it was already too late.

.

_Is there a light up ahead?_

_I can't hold on very long_

.

The light cut through the darkness, a beacon of hope for the lost and a symbol of forgiveness for the damned, promising eternal rest for the weary.

The girl dug deep inside of herself for any last reserves of strength.

Each step made her feet scream out in agony, the impractical shoes that might have provided little protection long gone.

The gravel gouged her toes and soles, and the pain was almost unbearable. The light was all she could see now.

The wind blew harder, trying to push her back into the forest.

Voices whispered inside her head.

_Give up. _

_There is no point._

_Come with us._

_We can make the pain go away._

The trees reached out their claws, trying to ensnare her.

Creeping closer, the shadows reached out with their inky tentacles, wanting to take her down the road and into the void.

Despair hovered by her ear, trying to dissuade her from reaching the light. Her hollow eyes and grief stricken face was imprinted forever in the girls mind.

But the light was fixated in her mind; she wouldn't give up. She was so close.

_Close._

_._

_._

_Forgive me pretty baby_

_But I always take the long way home_

.

There were gates; golden and pale magnificence rising out in front of her.

A man met her before she reached them. Hauntingly beautiful; dark hair and a pale face, with a gentle smile and kind eyes. The kind of man her so-called friends would have tripped over themselves to please, and to garner the attention of. He took one of her icy hands in his warm hands, completely out of place with the cold wind and the black abyss that stretched behind her.

Flames flared beneath the girl, and her feet no longer complained. She noticed that there were two holes in his hands, one in the centre of each palm.

"Come. He is waiting." The man led the girl down a crooked path. There were two holes in the middle of each of his feet, she noticed. Perfect circles, matching the ones on his hands.

She dragged her attention back to the path.

"Why is it crooked?" The girl spoke, her voice quiet and uncertain.

The man smiled at her.

"Sometimes the straightest path must be crooked."

.

Soon the light became stronger, until it filled the girls vision. They reached a throne, where the galaxies were scattered across the ceiling, and planets swirled and rotated in an intricate dance.

Entire systems were created and ended in the space of a few seconds, the universe forever shifting and moving.

Stars whirled endlessly, the cycle of their systems ebbing and flowing like the tide.

Histories were created, empires rose and fell, people were born and died, cities were destroyed, and civilizations emerged and vanished.

Disasters annihilated the world, new beginnings rose from the ashes like a phoenix.

The girl stared in awe at the spectacle in front of her.

The man let go of her hand, the red stain on his side drawing the girl's attention back to her guide.

.

"She has come, Father."

The light shone even brighter, and with it came peace; flowing like a mountain stream through her veins. The weariness vanished from her body, her heart smoothed at the edges; no longer shattered glass.

"_My daughter. Your journey has been long."_ The voice that spoke resonated through her soul, and filled her with warmth.

Her soul started to fill; her thirst finally being quenched.

"I am at fault. I ask for forgiveness, Father."

Her voice wavered and faltered, and she bowed her head, feeling unclean and unworthy to be in the presence of something so pure.

Her heart was black with all the sins she had committed.

How could something so pure bear to look at something so corrupted?

How could he bear to love something so evil and filthy?

"_Be at peace, my daughter. You are forgiven_."

The girl looked up, shocked.

He forgave her?

All those sins, the words, the actions, the lies and rumours? Did they not mean anything to him?

_"__All who ask for forgiveness receives it from the Father."_

The girl smiled; the first in a very long time. She tilted her head to the ceiling, and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face in joy. She was home.

_._

**_Home_**

_._

_._

_Inspired by the song 'The Long Way Home' by Norah Jones._


End file.
